


Devil In The Woods

by lumesar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lucifer, Chloe prays to Lucifer, Coming to terms really quickly about meeting the devil and falling in love with him, F/M, Injured chloe, Potentially OOC, also disclaimer for quite an obvious damsel in distress scenario, and kind of a case fic, but just slightly, but not really, fairytale AU, love at first sight kinda thing, some religious steriotypes, there is murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumesar/pseuds/lumesar
Summary: When trying to figure out the circumstances of a killing spree happening on her village, Chloe Decker stumbles across a helping stranger that's far more than what he seems.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	Devil In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> If this one shot sounds kind of rushed and unfinished, it's because I had to stop myself before it turned into something bigger than a one-shot. Things just kept coming and I had to end it at some point, so apologies. Also, I'm not really good with the "falling at first time" trope, as I'm really invested into slowburns, but, as this is a one shot, I felt like I had to speed things up a bit. Also, sorry for any grammar mishaps that I didn't caught, as this wasn't thoroughly edited, I fear.  
> With all of that said I hope you didn't give up reading.... hope you like it!

Chloe knew she should not be there, but she could not help it. 

A third girl had died on the turn of the moon, and this time, it had been her neighbor. 

That morning, it had been the screams of a grieving mother that had woken her up, and she had quickly processed what happened as she saw the heavy gaze her father carried as he went to check on them. As a guard, it was his duty to make sure everyone was safe, but girls kept dying and dying and there was this silent fear that Chloe could be the next.

Chloe didn’t particularly fear death, nor fancied it. Each dead damsel made the girls at the village face their own mortality, and particularly, with Chloe, knowing as she knew that there was no clue as to why, or who would be to blame for this massacre. Obviously, her father didn’t willingly disclosure those pieces of information, not wanting to worry his daughter, but it was his silence and avoidance that had given it away. John was a man that liked to gloat when things happened his way, and his gloom was as clear as the sunlight.

So Chloe had left through the back door and hidden behind bushes, silently, as she saw the small crowd of curious folk being dispersed by the guards. She watched the tension on their shoulders, the silent glances being exchanged, and knew before it happened that something big was upon her.

When the horses approached, she wasn’t surprised, but highly impressed. Six high guards on dark brown horses surrounded a white as snow mount, and on it, there was an unmistakable woman. 

Queen Charlotte approached and every single person bowed. Even Chloe, crouched and hidden, felt like curving herself upon the queen’s presence but instead kept watching as the queen directed a stern gaze and spoke with deadly seriousness.

“No diseases are spread upon our kingdom, no strangers footsteps mark our ground. Men, you must know what that means.” Her words were daggers against faint spirits of hope. “I suppose there are no clues at this scene, am I correct?” And no one could disagree with her. The Queen nodded and turned back to her horse with the help of one of her guards. “The Blood Moon must be approaching, and it can’t be ignored, or the kingdom will pay.”

Fear struck down her spine, creating a shiver so powerful Chloe feared she was going to be perceived. 

The Blood Moon was a horror tale from her childhood. She remembered her mother telling her about it, about when her own mother -- Chloe’s grandmother -- was no more than a child the Moon had bled and it demanded the earth to shed blood as well. 

She kept watching, silent, even if everything in her told her to run away to the woods to calm her nerves down. 

“Our Highness… Are you sure?” A local guard asked.

“Do you mistake me for a fool? Your Queen doesn’t make mistakes.” Charlotte pointed, her gaze deadly upon the man. “These deaths aren’t the creation of men, but the demands of evil spirits. We must act accordingly to avoid even more disgrace to fall upon us, starting from this poor maids funeral. Is it being prepared?”

“As we speak, Our Highness.” Said John Decker. Charlotte turned her attention to the man, looking at him from above.

“Good, good. Then, I suppose, you aren’t needed here anymore. We should allow the family to grieve, and you should spend time with your own family before the Ritual. It’s an order.” With that, the Queen made a command and her guard started to guide her back to the castle. Chloe stood frozen in place as she saw the look of deep sadness paint the expressions of every one of the strong guards -- her father included -- and she wished she remembered more of the meaning of the Blood Moon, but her childhood fears had made the memories vague and unsure.

So she waited until the guards went away, and then, to the sound of her own door being open. When she knew her father was safely inside their home, she escaped her hiding spot and walked to the front of Delilah’s home. 

She didn’t need to fake an expression of grief, sadness, and despair when Delilah’s mother saw her.

“I came here to offer my condolences.” She said, and she meant it. The older woman thanked her. “There’s anything I could do to help you?” Chloe offered. “Perhaps tea?”

“Tea… would be nice.” The woman mumbled with a voice hoarse from crying. “But I don’t think you would want to walk in right now, young lady.”

“I…” Chloe coughed. “Don’t waste your concerns on me. It would not bother me at all.” She said, thinking back on the sight of the queen of the land on her neighbor's backyard, thinking back about the faces of the three young women who now stood dead.

The older woman gave space to Chloe to walk in. Chloe wasn’t a person with a frail stomach. Blood Moon tales had scared her as a child, but few years after that gave her the maturity to handle her father reminiscing the fights of his youth and the quietness to listen behind a half-closed door as he and his friends discussed over beers the things they faced in their line of work. 

But at that moment, to do what she meant to do, she had to pretend she was shocked. So, when she saw Delilah’s body covered with a sheet on the floor, she stopped, putting her hands in front of her mouth.

The room seemed undisturbed with the exception of the decor, the table, that had been pushed away in order for the body to lay. It was the costume, to allow a dead body to rest inside the house for a few hours. If the body had no time for farewells before being buried, there could be the risk of it being trapped as a ghost for eternity. The sheet was white and translucent, quite short for Delilah’s slender frame. Chloe could see her feet and see that there was dirt on it as if she had been stepping barefoot. Her hair also appeared at the other edge of the sheet, looking disrupted and messy. 

“Delilah…” She could not help but express, letting her hands fall to each side of her body. On her side, the mother started to tremble.

“She was found on the outskirts of our garden, a little inside the forest. My little girl… who could do such a thing?” At this point, she had started to sob, and Chloe rushed close to the woman, hugging her, knowing, as she shushed the woman, that her embrace would never be enough. The only arms that could calm this distress laid cold on the floor in front of them. Chloe moved her away from the body and into the kitchen as she started to prepare the tea, placing the woman on a chair, unsure that she could stand on her own feet after everything. As she prepared the leaves, she made sure to keep an eye and an ear ready for every reaction the older woman was having. Not only Chloe felt an urge to help the distressed woman but to try and piece together what had happened.

“She was gathering to plants, ma’am?” Asked Chloe, trying to put the pieces back together.

“Oh, well, our plantings aren’t that far, you see… It could not be that… And there was so much dirt on her… On her back, on her legs… my poor Delilah, dragged like that, only a monster could do that to her!”

“You know who did it?” Chloe asked, and tried to not look eager for an answer. The woman raised her eyes to look at the blonde, and nodded, firmly.

“It was the Devil’s working, girl. It’s the only answer.” Another shiver of fear went through Chloe, one she did not attempt to hide. She did not doubt Evil, and knew it was a very likely reason to such. But evil usually left crumbs to be followed, usually acted upon the hands of the people. Real evil was invoked deep within men’s hearts and minds, she had learned from nights listening to her father’s ramblings. The Devil was a creature so horrible she was scared to even think about it for too long, but as John Decker said over and over again… 

_On my watch, I have seen the works of demons, but they act on the hands of men, not as shadows. I’ve never seen a case without a clue right away._

Only that this time, he had seen. Or else, why would he so easily drop it when the Queen mentioned the Blood Moon?

Chloe didn’t answer the woman, paying attention to the tea, nor she noticed the absence of an answer either. She quickly finished the tea and poured it over to the woman, sitting by her side.

“Thank you, dear. Chloe, uh? You and my Delilah were friends.”

“We gathered flowers together for the spring festival,” Chloe recalled. She wasn’t particularly close to anyone, but she had had an affinity for Delilah. She was a sweet girl, with a lot of talks of marriage and children. They had collected flowers and gossiped about the boys in the village. They had laughed together, and to think of the contrast that was to see the faint blood on a sheet covering her corpse… pained Chloe. 

“I’m not ready to go through her things yet, you see, but if you want to go there and see if there’s anything you’d like… I think Delilah would appreciate it.”

“Are you sure?” Asked Chloe.

“My kid was kind and giving, and I think… she would want me to keep her legacy alive.” The woman broke down again. Chloe thanked her and went to her chambers. However, she did not look for pretty dresses and remainings of jewelry. Instead, she looked over for clues, opening and closing drawers, moving around her garments, swiftly unlocking small crates. She found beautiful earrings and an adorable blue dress, things she would take if she was there for that reason, but she left them untouched, thinking of bringing her friend justice and making sure she was not going to be the next body to be found and dragged into her own garden.

She kept looking, walking through the creaking wood, up to the fireplace. They were wealthy, she realized, for them to have one in the chambers, but Chloe dismissed the information as it wasn’t particularly useful. Instead, her attention came to the dying fire, and the presence of flocks amongst the wood. 

Chloe crouched and saw that it was pieces of paper, too burnt to be of any use. She cursed, standing up, holding onto the stone frame of the fireplace to get up.

Only that, when she did, she realized the stone was loose. Curious, she tried to move it away, but the piece was heavy. She glanced at the door, keeping her mouth shut to not attract even more attention than the noise of the stones moving against each other.

The stone gave away and she found a folded piece of paper. Chloe put it away and set the stone back in its place before opening it to read.

Carefully written, the note said:

_Not even in my dreams, would a princess be as beautiful as thee._

_My deepest yearning is to once again meet you at our tree._

Chloe read it twice, before folding it and hiding it in between the folds of her dress. Delilah had an admirer, but a secret one, given the fact that there was no signature. Who could this mysterious man be? And would he be behind all of this?

She was sure that knowing his identity would help her far more than any Blood Moon could. 

Quickly, she stepped out of the room and back to the kitchen.

“I… didn’t found anything, but if you’d like I could tell about it to a few of our friends.”

“Would you be so kind?” The woman thanked. “You’re an angel, Chloe.”

“‘Nothing.” They shared goodbyes before Chloe left the house, but she didn’t want to talk to anyone at the moment. Discuss the dresses of a dead girl wasn’t in her wishes.

Instead, she walked into the woods.

Her father had long given up on trying to warn her about the dangers of the forest, but Chloe simply could not pay attention to it. She felt safe listening to the chirps of the birds, welcomed as she walked by the trees. And no matter how many times she walked those woods, she always found her way back home. 

Being around its natural quietness, knowing she would be undisturbed, gave her mind the tranquility to simply… think. If her parents saw her at her room, reading over and over again a note, trying to figure out a series of murders… they would forbid her of everything. There, however, sitting at a fallen log, trying to pinpoint the unknown calligraphy, trying to imagine the words said on the voice of all the young men that could court Delilah… it was easier.

It was so easier to focus that when she felt the warm breath on her shoulder Chloe jumped, gasping, holding it closer to her chest.

“Tell me, do women these days fall for such predictable lines?” A voice came from behind her, soft as silk. Chloe turn around, and who she saw…

Was a beautiful man. That was the most obvious thing about him. With deep dark ebony eyes and equally dark hair, well kept, pushed away from his face, with the exception of a rebel loose strand that softly curved in the middle of his forehead. And his clothes, a mose colored tunic well kept against his body with a maroon belt, complemented by dark hose and boots. Although simple, it was clear that the pieces were all high quality, tailored to fit his body. 

What a wealthy, handsome man was doing amongst the woods of the village was another mystery. It was not hunting season yet. 

Chloe admired the man for a little longer than she would like to admit, and he realized it, a cheeky smile going across his face. Seeing that, Chloe spoke before she could feel the rouge approaching her cheeks in embarrassment.

“Could not tell you, for this isn’t mine.”

“Oh, well!” He put his hands together, losing a bit of the smile. “And you casually steal lover’s notes for a living?”

“I- I- Of course not!” Undignified, she crossed her arms in front of her body. “It’s a friend.”

“So she would not mind, is that what you mean?” He looked deep into her blue eyes, and Chloe had been trying to keep her little investigation a secret, but the words fell out of her mouth before she could realize.

“She’s dead. I’m trying to figure out who could have done it.”

The stranger man gasped, but there was a glint of delight in his gaze. She held his gaze for a moment, afraid that this man could drag her away and force her to stop with her work. Instead, he walked over the log (and she realized how long his legs were) and stood right in front of her (and she realized how tall he was) and inquired.

“Are there any suspects yet?” He started to look over at the direction of the note, and she turned her head in his direction.

“Not yet, but if you happen to could do a nib on this page we can discard one.” 

He inclined his frame towards her, his head going slightly on the left as he did. 

“We just met, and you are accusing me of murder?”

Chloe felt lost for a moment. Into the depth of his gaze, into his strong smell of perfume, one that was actually good and not too much, that didn’t seem to be hiding stink, only enhancing a natural aroma. She felt lost because she was pretty sure that this stranger was leagues above any men she had ever flirted with, and he clearly was standing closer to her than any other had been. And they were alone.

That wasn’t propper.

Focusing herself, she put her shoulders back and looked at him.

“I don’t know you, so I can’t attest to your character.”

He smiled, and she blinked strongly, feeling dazzled by the stranger.

This time, what shook her out of the trance was the hand in front of her.

“I’m a man of many names, but murder ain’t one of them.” He stepped away and opened a small leather case, revealing a medium-sized fountain pen and a very small ink flask. “Do you mind?” He indicated the paper. She conceded it to him, and he turned away to her as to write using a tree as support for the paper. In a minute, he turned back to her, putting his objects away, and gave her the paper.

Over the note, the newer message put the former calligraphy to shame, even with the curves of being written in such conditions.

_I’m not a murderer, darling._

Baffled, she looked up at him.

“I have a name, and it’s Chloe Decker.” 

“Chloe…” He mused over her name. “A beautiful name.”

“Who are you?” She inquired.

“I’m Lucifer Morningstar.” The dazzling man told her, and she stumbled back, almost tripping over a raised root. 

“Lucifer Morningstar? As in,... the Devil?” 

He grinned. 

“How scared are you going to be if I say yes? Because it is, indeed, and I don’t lie, so I would not say no, but I really didn’t mean to frighten you, dar--”

By that point, she had already run away.

*

Stumbling out of the woods, Chloe Decker tries to not think how she met the Devil in her favorite place and fails miserably in the process. Worse, she tries to avoid thinking how she cowardly ran away, but that’s the image her mind insists on repeating, along… with everything else.

It could not be, is what she concludes after her senses are back to normal. The stranger must be a prince of an unknown land deciding to mock her. A noble of some sort, in a casual day, in a mood to scare away commoners that could try to flirt money out of his pockets.

Then she thinks of how close he stood to her, and that incredible smile on his face, and thinks that whoever that man is, he isn’t bothered by flirting. 

She recalls his calligraphy, looking at the piece of paper. It had not had time to dry before she ran away, but the difference between the two was stark.

Whoever that attractive prick was, it wasn’t who she was looking for.

Chloe decided that it would be best to ignore the awful joke. She returned home through the back door and hid the note under her mattress, decided to distract herself for now. Tomorrow, she decided, she would return to the woods to try and find the place where Delilah was dragged, when, hopefully, no one claiming to have a name such as Lucifer Morningstar -- she shivered, trying to think of who would find funny a prank like that -- would be around. 

When the day melted away into the night, however, her mind had other plans.

She dreamed about Lucifer Morningstar. It was just as had been earlier in the day, with him inclining his head close to hers, but, in the dream, she had crossed the distance.

Their lips brushed as she woke up, feeling restless. 

Chloe helped her mom through the morning, fetching water, and was surprised when she returns and saw her father at the door, offering to retrieve the buckets to Penelope.

“I thought you’d be working.”

He looked at her and she saw that unfamiliar sadness.

“What’s wrong, dad?” She demanded. He approached and kissed the top of her head.

“Don’t worry about it, Chloe.” He didn’t seem willing to say any more on the matter and Chloe didn’t insist, knowing how closed off her father could be.

“For one I’m glad they allowed you to rest for once,” Penelope admitted, appearing from the kitchen and kissing her husband on the cheek before looking at Chloe. “And what you are going to do today, young lady? Don’t think I didn’t realize you were away yesterday.”

For some reason, her mind could only conjure that dream and her cheeks got red. 

“I’m… I’m going to the plantations.” She lied, at last. Her mother gave her a knowing look.

“Of course. Enjoy yourself.” Chloe was almost exhaling with relief, going out of the door, when Penelope finished. “And hope you remember to introduce him to us at some point!”

She blushed again.

“There isn’t no one!” She almost screamed, and Penelope laughed. 

Chloe stepped away, trying to think what her strategy would be. Delilah and the stranger had a meeting spot, but how to differentiate a tree from all those that surrounded the land? 

Asking around. She tried to recall that conversation she had with Delilah before the Spring Festival, and a name quickly came into her head.

Daniel. 

His mother, Chloe was aware, sold herbs on the local market, so there she went, making small talk. When she finally could ask about him in a manner that didn’t give away any kind of excitement, she informed Chloe that Daniel was at the butcher's place and would come back soon. 

Chloe saw him stumbling across the corner and nodded to his mother as another thanks, rushing to him.

“Do you need some help with those?” She offered. Daniel smiled in return. He was a pretty man, for all means, with bright blue eyes and a very cute smile. Even better, he was someone who Chloe knew all her life and had never been less than kind to her. On any other day, his smile would have made her tremble.

Today, however, her heart didn’t change its beat. 

“I’m good, thanks. How are you, Chloe?” 

She placed a hand on the side of his shoulder, grazing the rough fabric he wore. 

“I was hoping you could help me with something.” Her voice was barely a whisper. His brows raised on his face before he recomposed himself. 

“Anything. Let me just give those to mom and I will see what I can do.”

“That would be great, thank you so much.” She waited at some distance, watching the quick unfold of the scene. Daniel giving his mom a kiss on the cheek as he walked in, and through the window, she could observe him greeting his father before giving him the meats and explaining he was going right back.

Family-oriented, secure, kind. Stable. Someone within who she would not need to worry about spending a life together. 

Someone that, as he arrived close to Chloe again, eager to assist, she realized, could easily fall for her, and she to him. 

They would be comfortable and sweet, but she would never dream of kissing him.

_Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it. You have a murder to solve._

She softly tugged his shoulder so he followed her to a corner, and he had to hide surprise out of his expression once more.

“What is it?” He whispered a little loud. Once they were at a corner, hidden from most privy eyes, Chloe took her time looking at the sides before saying.

“You were friends with Delilah, right?” She made sure to emphasize the endearing term, giving it a deeper meaning.

“We… saw each other sometimes, yeah. I still can’t believe that happened to her, damn…” His bright gaze became clouded by sadness, as he probably recalled some particular memory.

“When was the last time you saw her?” Chloe asked, trying to give herself a cue to insert the tree spot without being too obvious.

“Hm…” Daniel scratched his chin, looking down, deep in thought. “A week or so, I think?”

“Where?” She asked. Dan's brows furrowed.

“Aren’t you trying to dig in too deep in this, Chloe?”

“I’m… I just want to understand what happened.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“You said you’d help me, Dan.” She spoke back, almost sharply. He replied in a similar tone, clenching his jaw.

“It could be dangerous, Chloe. You don’t know what you’re messing with.”

“Dan, I don’t know if I need to remember you of this, but three girls I used to play with are dead. And I need to understand this, or… I’m afraid I’m gonna go next.” It was half true. She wasn’t keen to die, obviously, but her main concern was figuring out how that was happening, who was doing what, and why. Even if she didn’t saw herself as a likely target, she would still be digging up stuff. “So, are you going to help me?”

“Once… She offered to take me to this clearing kind of place, but I was busy and then… Never again. I never got to go there, so I don’t know how much that will help you. Sorry.” 

“Do you think anyone could have known it?” 

“Perhaps her friends. She was very chatty, you and I both know it. Ella, maybe?”

Chloe nodded, her mind already starting to think about how she could approach Ella. 

“Thank you, Dan. And, I know you are worried about me and I really appreciate it but… Could you tell me if you hear anything? Better safe than sorry, you know.”

He looked pained, but he agreed.

“Sure thing, Chloe. Be careful.”

“I will.” She gave him her goodbyes and went to look for Ella, but her parents told that she was at a cousin’s house in the next village and would not come back today, so Chloe saw herself at a dead end.

She ended up stumbling back to Delilah’s garden, trying to see patterns in the grass, any signs of obstruction. Walking through the tree line, giving small steps into the forest, still somewhat anxious for the last day situation, until the quietness of the forest calmed her in and she felt once more being able to breathe and think amongst the trees.

This time, when she heard him, she wasn’t as surprised.

“No new evidence today?” The so-called Lucifer Morningstar prodded. She looked over at him.

“I don’t think I will share any information with a man who doesn’t even share me his real name.” 

He chuckled. Her heart felt as if it was being gripped from the insides of her chest. 

“Oh, you think I was joking?”

“How could you possibly be serious about that?” Chloe retorted, turning her eyes again to the ground, looking for clues. “Next you are going to tell me you’re called Rumpelstiltskin.” And gave a little snore after the thought. 

“Rumpel is a great friend, but I’m not him. As for my god’s given name, I’m afraid, it’s Lucifer Morningstar.”

Another chill fell down her spine. She tried to turn her attention back to the ground, shaking her head in a clear “no”.

“You should not joke about these things.” 

“I’m not joking, and, if I must say, I never lie.”

“So you have the same name as…” The words tightened her throat. She heard another soft laugh coming from him.

“The Devil. Indeed. I thought we had already come to this conclusion on our last meeting.”

She shook her head once more.

“I’m too busy to be distracting myself with you.” She said instead, avoiding confrontation with the absurdities of what he was saying. 

“Would you like some help?” He walked by her side, mimicking her position, looking at the ground. “Tell me, what are we looking for?”

She glanced to the side, not exactly at his face, but taking in his clothes. Not the same from the previous day, but similar in format. The ends of his tunic, around the neck and on the cuffs were designed with embroidered patterns in blood red, the color striking against the dark grey fabric. A piece like that could buy a whole year of comfort for her family, she did not doubt.

Chloe once more didn’t felt like explaining, but to not explain would be to return to the previous subject, and she really, really didn’t want to think that she dreamed about kissing the Devil.

_No, that should not be possible._

“Delilah’s body was dragged to somewhere around here. I was hoping to find any marks that would tell me to and, hopefully, from, so I could track down the location where... “ once more her throat got tied up, but she swallowed the feeling and forced herself to talk. “she died, where, perhaps, there can be clues about what happened. I mean,” she started to ramble “there must be something, or whoever did this would not bother dragging her away. Right?”

Chloe looked over at Lucifer -- she forced herself to think of the name, of connecting the attentive face that listened carefully at her, as if every single one of her words mattered to that denomination connected with such horror tales -- and he nodded.

“Detective, you have drawn a very plausible conclusion.”

“Detective?”

He shook his hand.

“Oh, sorry, the position wasn’t invented around here yet. It’s someone that solves mysteries, as you are doing.” He explained. She pondered.

Detective…

“Well, I don’t think I mind it.”

He smiled at her and she realized a second too late that the corners of her lips had turned up to him in return.

“I’m more than glad to help you, Detective, if you don’t mind that as well.”

She pondered, then, curiously, inquired, while seeing if a blob over a grass blade was caused by rain or other disruption. 

“Don’t you have anything else to do? You just… Don’t seem like you spend all the time around the woods.” 

He groaned.

“And I don’t.” A deep sigh. “I was cursed with rambling around these grounds. Punishment from good old dad.”

“Your dad is a wizard?” She inquired, stunned. 

“The dad of all wizards, non-wizards, and everything in between.” He chuckled. She didn’t want to listen too deep into that.

“Why did he curse you?” She asked.

“Why are you trying to solve a murder?” He quizzed back. She turned to look at him and got entranced by the depths of his eyes. “Tell me, Chloe, what is it that you truly desire?”

A force beyond herself poured the answer out of her mouth.

“I want my dad to stop looking at me as if I’m going to fall dead at any moment.”

Lucifer moved his head to the side, confused, then frowned.

“Really?”

She shook her head as if she had just gotten out of a stupor.

_If his father is indeed a wizard, then makes sense a biblical name, even a,... weird one. And if he’s the son of a wizard, makes sense I want to talk to him._

Another conclusion came just as quickly.

_Did he make me have that dream?_

But Chloe didn’t know how to approach the dream without outing herself, and these days she had been learning the value out of information. So she didn’t make him that question, and, instead, replied to his:

“I mean, I also want to do more than carrying buckets of water and chopping vegetables,... but I’m terrible at hunting and… I guess my father’s job is something I would want to do if I could.”

“You seem perfectly capable of guiding an investigation if you want to know.”

“Thanks, but I don’t think everyone would think the same.” A pause. “Also, you didn’t answer my question.”

“Went looking for questions no one wanted to give me. Sounds familiar?”

“I don’t see why someone would not give _you_ answers.” She laughed.

“Not a popular opinion from where I come from.” And he smirked at her. This time the sense of familiarity approached her expression before she could avoid it, and they were sharing a complicity glance.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they examined the ground. At some moments, when she wasn’t looking, Chloe could swear she felt his gaze burning upon her, but she tried to shake the feeling off.

In return, when she tried to sneak a look at him, he always looked back, that cheeky smile grazing upon his lips.

It didn’t take long, however, before he let out a loud exclamation.

“Detective! Do you think this could help?” She looked up from where she was and saw Lucifer a few meters from her. Chloe walked over to him as he crouched and pointed to the dry shade of red against the downside of a tree. “It’s no trail on the floor, but…”

“Don’t start, that’s… I would never have seen it. Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure to help you.” 

And as he spoke the words, Chloe saw a look of surprise across his expression, as if he could not believe his words. 

“What is it?” She asked, curiously. “There’s something wrong?”

He shook his head, but the confusion was still present on his unfocused gaze. 

“It’s just…” He slowly managed a grip on his expression, focusing his eyes on her. “I usually never help people without receiving something in return, you see.”

“If it makes you feel better, as soon as we figure out this killer, we could try and see what’s your curse thing about.” She offered, and his face instantly lighted up, a smile so genuine it made her chest feel that particular kind of pain. 

“It’s a deal, detective?”

She felt fear once more going at her spine. She was trying to overlook his strangeness, and all the things he said that should make her run away…

But she wasn’t a coward. She didn’t want to run away again. Not when he genuinely helped her.

Not when she felt like she could anticipate the kind of pain her heart would be in if she did, only to never see his face again. 

“One thing at a time. Lu--” she choked. “Lucifer, we still aren’t close to figuring this out.”

He didn’t seem bothered by that, engaging on that trail with a renewed excitement. Chloe couldn’t help but feel infected by it, and as they looked upon the same fragments of ground, they ended up simultaneously coming across a patch that unmistakeably looked like something had been dragged over, and the “oh!” they expressed had been unisonous. 

It had made them look at each other and share another complicity gaze. 

When her eyes fell upon his face, she noticed two things.

First, that she really liked that expression upon his face, the softness joy in contrast to the stark humor (although she didn’t mind that one, either.). The second was the last rays of sunlight dancing upon his hair, which woke her up to the time.

“It’s already sundown!” She exclaimed. “I must go back home.” She looked at him, hesitantly, and saw the reluctance in his eyes as well. Where had the time gone?

“If you must…” He paused as if he wanted to say something, but shook his head as if he changed his mind. In that moment of hesitation, she spoke.

“Then…” Chloe stepped back. “See you tomorrow?” She let it slip and quickly shut herself up.

He smiled at her with kindness, and later on, it would be that sight, of the sunlight fading against his skin as he looked so calm, that would visit her dreams. 

“Are you inviting me to pick you up?” He provoked, breaking the vision. Chloe felt her cheeks growing warm, imagining how her parents would react at the sight of such a stranger on her door. 

It would be scandalous.

“We can meet here again, and follow this path.” She suggested, trying to sound natural, but stumbling around the edges.

“At what time?” He inquired, and her heart fluttered. Did he want to see her, the way she wanted to see him? In a way that made her anticipate it already, to make her let these wants fall from beyond her tongue and into reality. 

She pondered, wanting to give him a precise answer.

(Wanting to stall her way into staying for a few more precious moments before this mysterious man in the woods disappeared again, as she was sure he would, eventually.)

“I must ask around for Ella during the morning, just to see if she knows something about Delilah lasts whereabouts…”

“I suppose you will fill me in as to who this Ella person is tomorrow”

She nodded, almost automatically, keeping her line of thought.

“After that, I will be back here, so, at the start of the afternoon, or earlier?”

“I’ll be hoping for earlier.” His expression dazzled her.

“So will I.” She breathed.

“Until then, Detective.”

“Until then… Lucifer.”

For the first time, his name slipped easily out of her lips.

*

The next morning Chloe was woken up by her mother sitting on her bed.

“I understand you are a very social young lady,” she started “but today you will be home by three.”

Rubbing her eyes, the blonde sat down on the mattress, still confused.

“Why?”

“Today is the Blood Moon, and we must prepare for the Ritual.” Penelope caressed her daughter’s face softly. “So, whatever you have planned for today, you better crunch it up and finish it until three. Do you understand me?”

Chloe’s stomach growled.

“Sure.”

Penelope let her go. Chloe ate her first meal and was quick to help her mother before slipping away at the house. She didn’t saw much of her father, for the exception from when he entered his office and shut the door tightly.

Something was going on with him, but Chloe could figure it out later. She was pretty sure that finding out the killer would help more than anything she could say at the moment. It was best, she concluded, to leave him to his business, or he could very well become overprotective and make too many questions. And to explain herself would be explaining her recent secret meetings with Lucifer, and that, to her father…

She wasn’t keen on the idea.

Out and about, Chloe crossed the village to Ella’s place. This time, she was the one to answer the door, and sorrow was written all over the young lady, from the darkness of her clothes to the frown on her usually joyful face.

“I came here to offer my condolences.” Chloe said, and Ella’s brow quivered slightly.

“And…?” 

Chloe was stunned, opening her mouth, trying to come up with what to say. Being direct wasn’t the best course of action, but Ella didn’t seem up for pleasantries.

“There should be anything more?”

“I’m grieving, but that makes me no fool. If you have something to say, say it quickly, for I ought to help with the last preparations of the funeral.”

Funerals were a private matter in the Kingdom. No opulent crowds or meetings, only the family and few close friends, handpicked, were allowed in. The only exception to the rule was royalty.

Suddenly, Chloe was curious as to how they were being able to orchestrate the funeral and the Blood Moon, but she wasn’t going to waste Ella’s time.

“Did Delilah ever mention a place where she would go on dates?” Chloe cringed when she saw the pain on the brunette's expression at the mention of her friend, but soon had to hold in any other mood shifts as Ella slowly nodded, positively.

“She knew a few spots, you could say. Will you tell me why you want to know that?”

“Will you tell me which spots?”

Ella pondered, looking deeply into Chloe’s eyes, then nodded as if everything made sense, and walked out of the house, motioning for Chloe to follow.

“Daniel came to my place yesterday, late afternoon, telling me you were looking into the killings. “Her voice was a rushed whisper. “I won't dissuade you as he attempted, however, I don’t intend on helping you further with this task. Understand that I’ll be forever thankful if you can find out who is doing this, but as miss Dorothy said, I do also think this is the Devil’s working.” Chloe thought of Lucifer, as to how he didn’t try to explain her assumptions on that first meeting. How he was the son of someone powerful and had tricks up on his sleeve. Then thought of his remarkable calligraphy and his interest in helping her. He never lied, he had said, and she believed, but such name… was impossible to not think of him. “Delilah never told me who she was seeing, but, before she died, she was particularly excited about a man she had met on the last Ball. As to where she would see him… She told me she knew a clearing, fifteen-minute on foot after the pumpkins crops. She asked me to take me there, but it was wolf season and I know better than to wander through these woods.”

Chloe nodded, her mind connecting the spot where she saw the blood with Lucifer. It might make sense, but she had to see for herself.

“Thank you so much.” 

“You’re welcomed. But be careful.”

“Both you and Dan said that to me already. I know what I’m getting into.” 

“Do you, Chloe? Did you ever thought about what every victim had in common?”

No, she hadn’t. A bad feeling crept upon her.

“What is it, Ella?”

The shorter girl gulped.

“Green eyes, blue eyes, green eyes….”

Chloe’s eyes widened.

The target on her back seemed more real, now, if such a thing was possible.

How did she miss that?

“Indeed.” Was all she could say.

“I’m not the only one who made this connection, Chloe.” Ella looked at the sides as if she wanted to say something, but, at that moment, the sound of horses started to approach at the end of the street and whatever words she was going to say slipped away. “Don’t worry too much, we will see each other at the Blood Moon and everything will be solved then. God will provide.”

Chloe nodded, a little stunned at the sudden change, watching as Ella walked inside and rushed before the carriage approached the house, her gut telling her that she didn’t want to see Father Kinley right now.

Fate had other plans, however, and he called to her through the window of his vehicle.

“Miss Decker!” She stopped on her feet, watching as he demanded the carriage to cease moving and got out quickly. “So good to see you! Are you well, child?”

“I am, Father Kinley. What about you and the family?”

He smiled and it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Everything is going well, as God’s wish. Today is a day of prayer, and I hope to see you at the Blood Moon.” He put a hand on her shoulder, and she nodded.

“Think my mom would kill me if I missed it.” She joked, then hesitated. “Will it work, Father?” And her concern leaked through her tone.

“I have all the records of Blood Moons that the church witnessed upon this town, and they have yet to fail us. God’s message is clear as the moon, and it never fails to provide as long as we don’t fail to listen.” He gave a long pause, one that did no good for her nerves. Awkwardly, she stepped away from his grip.

“I will be there, Father Kinley.” And walked away, quickly moving behind houses and people, his gaze on her back until she could no more be seen by the man.

Chloe rushed to the woods, looking for the particular spot where she had last seen Lucifer. She tried to contain her excitement at seeing him, placing a hand upon her heart, as if to stop the sweet ache that anticipated his sight. The trees seemed to make way for her, to guide her where she wanted to go, as they ever did since she started to walk through the woods in search of alone time. 

She thought of the wolves Ella seemed worried for, but in all these years, she only saw wolves as carcass, brought by hunters when the season approached. 

A few more minutes went by, and then…

Lucifer was waiting for her.

He wore an elegant doublet in dark blue, which was cross crossed by thin silver lines, creating eloquent triangular shapes across the whole fabric. Across it, the belt had been replaced by a lustrous black baldrick which held the small leather case from earlier and a slightly larger one, although she could not exactly predict what was in it. As for the hose, it was a dark brown, and the boots, finally, were the same as he had worn the previous days. He was standing up against a tree, not minding that it was very likely damaging the expensive fabric he wore. The way he looked there, Chloe thought, seemed as if he was waiting to be portrayed as if she was barging into a painting session. He looked surreal, unbelievable, royal. Everything that she never thought would ever come across her life.

No wonder she was falling for him.

He noticed her before she could analyze her last thought and the truths she could no longer deny about it.

“Detective! Shall we look for clues?”

“I think I may get a lead today.” _You know him for three days and there is the likely possibility he is the Devil, which you are all but willing to face in order to allow these affections to grow. Where did your senses go?_ She informed him, naturally, hoping the newfound epiphany wasn’t coming across her expression.

“With Ella, I presume?”

“She was friends with Delilah,” Chloe recapped, walking close to him as they followed the trail of what faintly looked like a dragged weight. It had been a mistake, she realized, to wait so long to look for it. “and she told me of a place Delilah liked to go.”

“Did she say anything else?”

She looked up to him.

“Why you ask?”

“Pardon me, but you look… rather disturbed today.”

_I feel the urge of knowing every crevice of your being and I’m scared of what that means rather than what I might find._

She doesn’t say.

_Are you the actual Devil? How can you be, when you look so much like an angel when you smile at me?_

She doesn’t ask.

_I thought I knew the life that was waiting for me before I knew you._

She doesn’t comment.

Instead, she clears her throat.

“Ella’s afraid I might be the next one dead.” She saw his carefree expression shift as her words crossed out the way out of her mind. “She pointed out there was a pattern I had previously missed on the other girls, and if she’s right,...”

“Do you think she is?” He urged, his intensity almost scary, his tone dead serious.

“It makes sense, but I don’t know.”

She didn’t know a look could carry even more feeling when he stopped and inclined his face towards hers.

“No killer will approach you if I can avoid it. And rest assured, Detective, there has yet to be a threat that can be imposed against me.”

Every one of his words seemed truer than anything she had ever heard. They made her feel safe, even if they were only words.

 _Lucifer Morningstar, are you a Devil?_ She didn’t say.

 _Lucifer Morningstar, are you going to keep me safe?_ She already knew.

Still, she was a rational woman, and inquired.

“You said it yourself that you can’t leave the woods. How is it that you could help me if I was ever in danger? How would that even work?”

He stepped away, a smile dangling upon his lips.

“I don’t think I made myself clear to you, darling.” The word sends a shiver down her spine. “I’m not stuck to this forest, technically. I’m stuck to these bloody boots.” He pointed down at his feet.

“I have even more questions.” She mumbled, staring at the worn-out boots at his feet.

“Do you have time?”

She looked up, at a patch of sky that the trees weren’t hiding. 

“Not much. I have to go back to the Ritual earlier today. I want an explanation for this, though.”

“Let me think of how to phrase it, then.” She allowed, and they shared a comfortable silence as they made their way across the woods. Far in the distance she could hear the movement of people working around the crops and she knew she was going in the right direction, but still felt a little frightened at the prospect of being seen alone with a stranger man.

Not that Lucifer felt like a stranger man to her, anymore, but that only made it worse, didn’t it?

“As far as I understand,” he finally says “I was tricked into these, “ he rose his feet up a bit, his step going down stronger as to emphasize “and every time I’ve tried to step out of these woods, they feel like I’m burning alive.”

She looked at those boots, that seemed so harmless just a second ago and felt fear of such power.

“It’s been how long since you’ve tried?”

“I’m into many kinds of pains, Detective, but being burned alive isn’t one of them.” He flashed a mischievous grin. “A long, long time. That’s the thing, however.”

“I don’t see it.” She confessed.

“When I got into these boots, your village wasn’t there. I suppose I could walk there if I wanted.”

“Then why don’t you live there?”

He chuckled.

“Oh, dear, it’s not a good time to be called Lucifer Morningstar, don’t you think? Not that anyone would be capable of doing something about it, but it’s just too much of a hassle.” He rolled his eyes. “Not to mention that I own an inside bathroom where I live and I think your fellas would try to burn me at the stake for that.”

“An… Inside bathroom?” Her face was puzzled.

“My point exactly.” He looked ahead. “I think you were right.” Chloe looked ahead.

It was a small clearing, large enough for a picnic, but not a huge one. There was enough space for no more than a few people, in between the roots of a large apple tree.

The tree was large and old, Chloe could tell as she approached it. She saw dried blood against the bark, but that would not help her. As she was turning away, a flicker called her attention and she crouched to see, in between roots, a shiny button. Chloe took it between two fingers, examining it.

“Doesn’t ring any bells.” It was fancier than anything else people wore at the village, a gold band going around a large pearl. Looked like the kind of thing Lucifer could afford.

_He would not be guiding you to where he killed someone._

_Wouldn’t he?_

She turned into his direction, alarmed.

“Detective?” He inquired, looking at her hands. “What have you found?”

“A button.” She extended it in his direction. “Looks familiar?”

He looked at her half offended.

“I thought we had made such progress with the whole I’m-not-the-killer thing, darling.” 

“You are the only person I’ve seen wearing expensive clothes around.”

“The people you see aren’t the only one in town, are they?” Embarrassed, she looked away. She felt his approach, and then, the soft weight of his hand around hers. “I understand fear is making you worried but didn’t I just told you you are not going to be in any harm around me?”

She sighed, looking back at him. He was closer than what she had expected. 

“I know, I just… Sorry.”

“No problem. If it makes you feel better, I give you my word that I have never killed anyone.”

“Your word?”

“It’s all I own, you see.” He paused, holding her glance. Her eyes glanced down to his lips, and she blushed when he did the same, his expression flickering with trickery before stepping away. “Do you mind if I see the button?” She nods and hands it over to him. “I understand the Blood Moon is soon. Would you allow me to keep this little thing until your return? I think it looks vaguely familiar and would like to try and piece it down.”

She nodded, knowing that it would be of no use trying to keep it around. 

“It might be for the best that it stays with you for now.” She looks up at the sky. “I should get going.” If she hurried, she could make a shortcut through the crops and get at her house faster than if she followed the path that had taken her there. Before anything, however, she looked over at him. “Lucifer.”

“What would it be, my darling?”

Chloe tried to dismiss the fluttering of her heart.

“Thank you for your help.”

He smiled cordially.

“The pleasure is mine. Your company is quite refreshing.”

She blushed.

“I… I must go now.”

“And I shall wait for an earlier return.”

As she walked away, Chloe realized that to say goodbye to him wasn’t as painful as it ought to only because there was the promise of a meeting with him the next day. 

And as she walked home, she tried to come terms with the fact that she had undoubtedly fallen for someone who claimed to be the Devil.

Or how close she was to believe him on that.

*

Arriving home, her parents where nowhere to be seen. Chloe looked for them in every room, and at their absence, the most likely conclusion was that she was somewhat late, and they had already gone to the local square without her, most likely to help with any preparations. 

With that information, she rushed to clean herself and put on some better-kept garments, which meant the clothes she would wear at church. Not a surprise to anyone, she knew, as she patted down the skirt of the light yellow dress and went out, fast pacing her way to the center of the village, where such events usually took place.

It was already crowded. It seemed as if the whole village was there, and a small stage had been held. Chloe managed to find a spot to watch while trying to find her parents, but they didn’t seem to be around.

Father Kinley walked on to the stage. He held an iron box under his arm, and when he spoke, it was loud and clear, similar to when he preached:

“Evil is creeping around our homes! Evil took three innocents away! Three daughters were ripped from their mother's embrace, inciting fears in the hearts of the righteous!” He stopped to gaze at the crowd and Chloe could swear he was looking directly at her. Something felt odd, but she pushed away, thinking it was her childhood apprehensions waking on her mind. “Fear no more, people! For God, in all of His mercy, shines His light into better times! We must do everything in our power to dignify His! We must do everything to stop these cursed killings! Volunteer, move forward! Chloe Decker, where are you?”

There must be a mistake. She didn’t volunteer for anything. She tried to say just that, but the crowd around her was relentless, pushing her towards the stage. 

Stumbling as she got there, Chloe attempted to explain herself:

“There is surely a mistake… I don’t recall volunteering myself to this, Father.”

“Child, your blood sings its wishes to help our people!” He raised his free arm around, indicating everyone around them. “Do you not wish to help?”

“I do… but… Why me?”

“Since the beginning, the younger Decker always was the one responsible to contain the Blood Moon. You are fulfilling your duty!” She tried to look around the faces, once more searching for her parents.

“Where are my parents?” She demanded.

“I suppose they didn’t tell you about the ritual in detail, child, but fear no more, everything will be solved if you choose to help us.”

Something was up. 

“What is it that I should do?”

He smiled.

“That’s better.” He put the iron box on the ground and opened it, revealing a silver dagger. Father Kinley took the weapon and pointed to her. “You must, voluntarily, give your life to satisfy the Devil’s hunger, as to stop these killings.”

Her mind went to Lucifer that morning. There was so much about him she didn’t understand, so many things she had been trying to put under the rug… She was starting to accept that he was supernatural in some way, either as the son of a wizard or… something else. 

Whatever he was, he had said he had never killed anyone. And she believed him in that.

“Shouldn’t we be trying to please God, instead of the Devil?” She asked. There were gasps in the crowd.

“Sometimes we must reach towards evil in order to find goodness, child.” That didn’t make sense. 

“And what if I don’t want to do this?”

“Do you think your life is more important than those poor innocents who died by the hands of the Devil? Are you that selfish, that corrupted?” 

Chloe gulped, feeling shame as he screamed at her. She looked once more in the crowd, and her eyes met Ella’s for a moment before the girl looked away.

“I’m also innocent,” Chloe said. “I shouldn’t have to die this way.”

“You must sacrifice yourself to cease the spread of evil, Chloe. You’ll be saving all of us in the process.”

She stopped, looking at the knife. She didn’t think that killing herself would stop this murderer.

“How are you so sure these crimes were made by the devil? What if it’s someone here, at this crowd, watching us right now? What if my death goes by in vain, Father?”

He vehemently shook his head.

“The Blood Moon is all the sign we need to know that this isn’t the works of a poor man, child. Don’t make this harder than it should be. Accept your fate.”

“I don’t want to die.”

“You will be saving hundreds of innocents, miss.”

“I don’t want to die.”

His patience seemed to fade.

“I suppose you don’t have a choice on the matter.”

Chloe hesitantly took the dagger. She knew that there would be no way for her to escape. The same crowd that watched her would avoid it.

The crowd…

She looked at everyone, once more, this time looking for something. Absorbing their faces, their characteristics, trying to piece things together.

“C’mon now, child.” Father Kinley's voice was gentle, but their context sends a shiver through her spine. 

Chloe kept looking at the crowd until she saw it.

A man with strawberry hair and a languid smile across his expression, watching her with content.

Wearing a buttoned-up blouse with pearls.

She had never seen that man before. 

“The killer’s on the crowd!” She exclaimed, turning back to the priest. “Please, you can’t let me do this.”

“Don’t dare dissuade us with deceptions, child. You can’t avoid your destiny. You must help all of us.” She saw him motioning towards a guard --not her father-- and he brought ropes. “We don’t want to force you, but we will if you don’t collaborate.”

Time.

Chloe needed time to figure out a way to get out. 

Or perhaps, she just needed to cry.

Death indeed seemed inevitable. There she was, surrounded by a crowd of people, with no one daring to stand up for her. There she was, hearing by the man who had preached to her about God since she was a child, that she should commit suicide to help the people. With guards under his fingers, and people desperate for a scapegoat. Desperate to stop fearing.

If her death could bring them relief, they didn’t seem bothered by it.

Tears pricked around her eyes. 

“Okay. I will do it. No need for the rope.” She stopped resisting. “Can I pray before it?” 

“Of course, child.” His expression relaxed. Chloe kneeled on the stage, putting the dagger in front of her. 

_Mom, why didn’t you told me? Dad, was that why he was so absent the last days? Did he know that there was nothing he could do? Mom, why didn’t you told me to run away? Do you actually believe this?_ Questions she would never get the answer to. _Why aren’t you here?_ Questions she didn’t know if she wanted the answer to.

_God, that makes no sense. God, why me? In what will my death help? Will I be sent to Hell? Please, don’t send me to Hell._

Inevitably, her mind drifted to Lucifer. 

_If I knew that this morning would be the last time I’d see you, Lucifer, I’d went for that kiss. I’d never left the woods today if I knew that death waited for me by the corner. I’m sorry we never got to figure out a way to get you out of your curse, Lucifer. I would have found a way to help you. We would have solved this case together. I would have said propper goodbyes if I knew what the Blood Moon Ritual actually entailed. But it’s too late now. I’m a dead woman._

_God, please have mercy on my soul._

She started to sob, her shoulders shaking as she stood up, the weight of the dagger on her hand seems almost unbearable. 

With a blurred vision, she looked ahead, turning the sharp edge of the weapon against her chest.

One swift movement and the fear of everyone's gaze would be gone.

One swift movement and it would be enough.

She couldn’t look at herself while doing this. So, she focused her gaze at the horizon, at the trees.

Something was moving there. Chloe blinked, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her, but there he was.

Lucifer.

In one second he was at the line of trees, and in the next, he was shattering the crowd around him as if it was the red sea, people walking away from him and creating a clear path.

“Chloe.” He nodded at her. “Drop the knife, will you?” 

She was gasping on relief as she did, but her mind was going around circles.

“Did you heard me?” She managed to say, almost a whisper. 

“It appears I did, darling.” He spoke as if she was the only person around, until Father Kinley ducked down, grabbing the dagger and pointing at her. “Guards, tie her up! We need to finish the ritual!”

Another blink of an eye and Lucifer stood in front of Chloe.

_How…._

_Was he the Devil?_

_How could he be, when he heard a prayer?_

Something clicked on her mind.

_The Devil started as an angel._

_Maybe he never stopped being one, after all._

If she got out of there alive, she would ask him about it, Chloe decided.

“No one is going to harm Chloe Decker,” Lucifer stated, as a matter of fact. “Tell me, does everyone here wants her dead? I thought you guys really heard the ‘no-kill’ part of my father's lessons.”

“We must put a stop to the Devil’s work! She’s the price to pay!” Insisted Father Kinley. 

Lucifer’s laugh was dry.

“Killing innocents is not remotely close to my line of work.” He corrected. “Punishing men that think killing innocents is justifiable?” She saw his head tilting to the side. “That’s more my thing.”

Something must have happened to his face right then, for Father Kinley stumbled backwards, doing the sign of the cross.

“He’s the Devil! By the powers of God, I demand you go away!” 

“So you can finish forcing her to...?” Lucifer didn’t finish his phrase. He turned back to Chloe, and his expression was calm. He placed a hand in the middle of her back. “We are leaving now.” He told her, in that way of there-isn’t-anyone-else-around.

“The Ritual can’t go unfinished! Decker must die for good to thrive! Guards, God is with thee! Get this demon away from here!”

The guards hesitated for a moment but reacted to his words. The sounds of swords being drawn were sharp against the air as they surrounded the both of them on the stage, all the weapons pointing at them. 

“I’m not here to fight,” Lucifer said. The men ignored him, moving closer. Lucifer pressed Chloe close behind him, trying to protect her, but soon realized that was useless. “You leave me no choice, do you?”

The sequence of actions that followed was almost too fast for Chloe to follow, but she tried.

Lucifer pulled one of the swords by the blade, his hand unharmed completely unharmed as he grabbed the material. Before Chloe could process that fact he was kicking the man, sending him flying a few meters away, falling by the end of the stage.

He grabbed Chloe once more, delicately pushing her to his side. She complied, not caring how scandalous that could look.

Using the sword as leverage, Lucifer pointed at everyone.

“Let me clarify. Everyone here was completely willing with a young woman killing herself because…” He tried to understand.

“She must die!” Insisted Father Kinley.

Lucifer sighed.

“There will be a very special place in Hell for you, priest.” He dropped the sword and turned away. “Let’s go, Chloe.”

She turned away to follow him but heard a sound ripping her ears.

Father Kinley screamed as he threw the dagger in her direction. 

Chloe screamed as the object found its way into the top of her thigh. She started to crumble, but Lucifer held her, holding her against his chest. She looked at his face that moment and all she saw was rage.

She was in too much pain to be scared. 

He looked at the priest, pondering something. Then at the crowd.

“You’ll regret this.” He promised. Father Kinley must have said something, but she didn’t hear, as Lucifer was already moving away.

The pain, along with the new movements and the blood loss caused her to faint. 

When she woke up, not knowing how long had passed, she was lying in a warm bed covered by soft sheets, softer than anything she had ever felt.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Lucifer, sitting by her side. Chloe felt something pressing on her hand and realized it was his.

“Lucifer…” Her voice was hoarse. 

“I applied some medication on you while you were out. Luckily, the cut wasn’t too deep, so I think you’ll be okay with some rest.” He informed, anxiously, the words rushing out of him.

“Thank you.” Was all she could manage. She felt on the verge of passing out again. “I… Where are we?”

“At my place. Don’t worry about anything right now, Chloe. You are safe, and no one will touch you again.” She could see the ghost of the rage looming around his face, and his eyes glistened in red.

“You’re the Devil.” She concluded. She felt like she should be scared, but perhaps she was just too drained to feel anything at the moment.

Her exclamation got a chuckle out of him.

“I am, Detective.”

“The Devil saved my life.” She mumbled.

“Are you scared?” He asked, hesitantly. His hand was still on hers.

“I’m… worried.” A pause. She saw his face contort into pain, but then quickly added. “You’re the only person that didn’t want me dead today, apparently.” She thought about her parents and pain crossed across her chest. “I’m confused.” She concluded, not exactly coherent. Being awake started to sound more and more like a struggle.

“Rest and get better. After that, we will look after our answers.”

“Our… answers?”

He smiled.

“You told me quite a lot on your prayer, Detective.” Lucifer stood up, and let his hand go to move a strand of her hair away in order to carefully press his lips against her forehead. She blushed “You’d went for that kiss, uh?” He laughed at her expression. “I have a lot of questions once you recover.”

“Once I recover…” Her mind was drifting away.

“I’ll let you rest.” He said and returned to sitting down on his chair close by the bed.

As she fell into unconsciousness, Chloe’s brain had a few last coherent thoughts.

Everyone she knew, for the exception of Lucifer, did not mind if she died, and was willing to watch it happen.

Lucifer, whom she felt safest around, was the Devil. 

He also was an angel.

A lot of questions.

She would figure everything out once she felt better.

And she knew, even with all the mockery and jokes, he would stand by her side and help her find her answers.

Just as she knew, as she could no longer deny, as all her hesitations crumbled as the adrenaline left her body and she fell asleep once more, that she was inescapably in love with him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
